Ninja Squad Adventures
by Masters of Fire and Amber
Summary: HI! I'm Ember, master of amber I guess I'm also master of Fire but hey, when your parents are ninja and your best friends are elemental masters, you can bet that we have some pretty mayhamic adventures!
1. Cool talks and Crashing cars

Hi! My name's Ember and I'm the master of amber well, technically I'm also the master of Fire, powers are so confusing anyway, I'm in the ninja squad! What's that? Well, it's this awesome club that I formed with my best friends: Rift, master of earth Zena, master of ice (she's a nindroid, we all think that's pretty cool) Enoni, master of energy along with my two cousins, Flash, master of lightning and Sapphire, master of water We made the ninja squad so one day, we can fight off evil just like our parents! but until then we just have wild and crazy adventures all on our own...well, except when we have homework

"But daadd! it's not fair, I'm an elemental master, I shouldn't have to do homework!" a not-so-happy Ember was complaining

"Even elemental masters need homework " "humph! But I wanna go on cool adventures and save ninjago, like you!" "And you will, someday but for now..." Kai held out the homework that he was TRYING to get his daughter to do "can't I just go play and do it later, pleaaasee? she looked at her mom hopefully "nope, sorry ember homework first, then you can go play" "finee." And with that ember let out a sigh and went to do her homework

Half an hour later "yesss I'm done!" Ember shouted triumphantly "can I please go play now?" "Alright ember" "yaybyemombyedad!" she shouted as she raced out the door

"Hi guys!" "Hey ember!" "Hello" "sup!" "Where's Flash and Sapphire?" She asked

Rift pointed up "WOOHOO!" Ember looked up to see Flash flying across the sky with his lighting And his sister Sapphire, was standing under him with a pond of water she had created in case he fell

"Hi flash!" Ember called from the ground "could you come down so the ninja squad can have our meeting?

"ok! Lemme just, uh oh ahhhhhh!" Splash! "Told you it would fail" "oh sush sis" a now verry wet Flash said

"since we're all here now, let this ninja squad meeting to order!" "um, what" Zena said looking puzzled "what? I just thought it sounded cool to say" Ember shrugged "what are we even having this meeting for?" Rift asked her

"To talk about all the cool stuff we're gonna do when we grow up and save ninjago, duh"

"But don't we need like, a cool clubhouse and a vehicle for the ninja squad too?" Enoni said "well duh, of course we do but where would we even get one from?" Zena reasoned "hmmm I think I know..." Flash said with a smile

"Are you sure that this is the best idea?" Zena asked Flash the ninja squad was now attempting to get into Jays workshop where he kept all his inventions ( including some crazy looking cars that for some reason Flash thought they could borrow ) "sure it'll work! I mean, we're just borrowing it for like, an hour I'm sure my dad won't even notice"

"And just how are we even going to get in? it's locked with a keypad, plus we can't even drive!" Enoni said

"Um, are you forgetting that your looking at a MASTER of lightning? and besides, we've got Zena! she's basically like a walking computer!" Flash said "well, what are you waiting for? get us in before we get cought!" Rift wisper-shouted "ok, ok! Just, gimme a minute!" Flash ran his hand over the keypad feeling where the electricity was strongest then he shot a bolt of lighting into the keypad, causing the door to open

"And that is how it's done!" Flash cheared tryumphly "yes, you broke into our dad's workshop, great job" Sapphire said sarcastically "aw common sis, even you have to admit that I did pretty good" "no, I don't" sapphire walked away

"guys! We're not even supposed to be in here in the first place, could you please leave your fighting for until we leave?" Ember asked them starting to get slightly annoyed by Flash

"ok, fine, lets go" Flash jumped into a weird looking (maybe a car?) then looked at where the keys where supposed to go "Um guys, We messed up... big time."

"What now- oh." Sapphire answered her own question when she saw that the car had no ignition keys

"how could we be so dumb?" Enoni groaned, facepalming and saying what everyone was clearly thinking

"Uh, don't suppose you can zap this, huh?" Ember asked hopefully "no, I can't zap it! almost everything in here is lightning proof!" Flash groaned

"And this is the part where everyone freaks out and forgets that there is a nindroid here" Zena says "what does that- ohhh I see your point" Flash says grinning "everybody stand back" Zena tells them they all stood back, Zena hooked herself into the car and with a loud VROOM! The car started

"Zena, you are amazing!" Ember (and everyone else, for that matter) cheared "I know" Zena said with a smile

"Well, what are we waiting for? Lets goooo!" Rift jumped into the driver seat while everyone else pilled in the car "I think it would be the most logical that I drive, considering that we have NEVER drove ANYTHING before" Zena reasoned

"Oh- Pssh, come on, it can't be THAT hard!" Rift exclaimed "we are SOOO busted if our parents catch us" Ember said

"Maybe" and with that, Rift started the car "off we go!"

"Wait!" "What NOW?" Rift asked, annoyed "have to open the door"

Ember hopped out of the car, ran over to the button that opens the door and pushed it, then ran back and jumped into the car again "ok, ready!" Rift drove (or at least did the best driving that a 14 year old could do,) slowly out the door and down the driveway...

...until all chaos broke loose

"Hey slow down!" Ember shouted "I'm trying to!" "The break, the break!" Flash yelped "push it! Rift slammed on the break as a car zoomed past, they had ( just barely) made it to the stop light

"I'm starting to think this was a bad idea" "nooo common, we litterly only went like fifteen feet!" Enoni complained

"Fine, fine, but I'm letting Zena drive"

they had only made it another block until they herd sirens "oh great, now we're really busted"

"not nessaciariy... move it, Rift!" Flash pushed Rift into the back seat, took the wheel and stepped on the gas

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Sapphire screeched at her brother "um, driving duh!"

Sapphire sighed, wondering how in the world her brother could be such a goofball even in serious circumstances and if this doesn't count as serious, she didn't know what did "Flash, pull over, it's not funny!" "Ummm I kinda can't..."

"WHY?" Rift asked "we're in enough trouble already when our parents find out about this" "I can't reach the break!" Flash almost screamed

"WHAT!? then WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO DRIVE!?" "Ember yelled "oh you know what-just- gemme the wheel!"

She grabbed the steering wheel and yanked it "hay stop!" "You stop!" "LOOK OUT!" Enoni yelled just before the car crashed into a fire hydrant, causing water to fly EVERYWHERE and draw quite a bit of attention to them

And it certainly did NOT help that fifteen minutes later, they where all over the news and there parents probably most DEFINITELY knew where they where now

"Ember, what where you and your friends thinking, that you could just make up some plan to steal a CAR and go driving it all around new ninjago city!?" A now very angry Kai was scolding her "sorry?"

"Hmm, thinking of a plan in two seconds and trying it out before you even know if it's going to work, sounds like someone else I know" Skylor said, grinning and casting a glance at Kai, who smiled "aheh"

"sooo, does this mean we're not in trouble?" A hopeful Flash asked

"Nope, you, young man, are still grounded" Nya told him " but momm" Flash groaned

"Next time, you'll listen to me, won't you?" Sapphire said "humph, your grounded too ya know"

"Yea, not as long as you" "Sapphire, we are all grounded" Zena said matter-of-factly

"Well, at least we had an adventure, right guys?" "Yep! " "most Definitely" "yeah" "heck, you bet we did and we even lerned a lesson, too,

"NEVER do it again!" They all said, laughing


	2. Grounded

Ember flopped onto her bed with a sigh, she hated being grounded , because it ment that you could do absolutely NOTHING. She couldn't watch TV, or play video games, or even be on her phone (which she had tried to get serval times now, only to have her mom send her back up to her room )

She wondered if Flash was having a better time then her

Flash wondered if Ember was having a better time then him. Mainly, because he was currently sitting in his room, kicking his feet off the bed and getting mocked by his sister, who was (as of today) not grounded anymore

"I TRIED to tell you it was a bad idea, but nooo you never listen to your sis, who is NOT grounded right now, cuz I didn't try to BREAK INTO our dad's workshop!"

"Oh, be quiet will you? Don't you think you tormented me enough already?"

"No" and with that, Sapphire skipped into her room, leaving an unhappy Flash still stuck in his room

That is, until he got an idea...

"For the record, this has got to be the second worst plan you've ever had" Sapphire told her brother

"Not if it works it won't be!" Flash said with a grin.

"What IS your plan, anyway?" Sapphire asked.

"You'll see!" he opened a box with a bird-looking thing in it

"What is that" "my robo bird, Spark!" "and you're going to do what with it exactly?" "Have an adventure!" He gave Spark a note and set it to Embers house "now we wait and see if it works"

Something smacked agenst Embers window "huh?" she got up, walked over to the window and opened it, and a bird zipped in

"Oh, its Flash's robo bird, but what's it doing here?" She wondered aloud

In reply, the bird landed in her hand and dropped the little piece of paper it was holding

"Oh! Thank you! Wait, why am I talking to a robot bird? oh well, it's not like anyone can hear me"

She took the piece of paper and read it "meet at the ninja squad base, bring our friends!" -your cousin Flash

"Yea right, I'm grounded" she said to herself with a huff "but..." "I bet nobody will even notice I left soo..." Ember jumped out her window with a whoop and summoned her elemental Dragon

Half an hour later, at the ninja squad base (which was a huge oak tree in Flash's backyard that the ninja squad had built a treehouse in)

"Sup guys!" Ember landed her dragon with a thump next to the tree "Oh hey Ember!" Flash called from the treehouse

"Flash why did you call us here?" Rift asked him annoyed because they where clearly going to get in trouble later if they where caught sneaking out

"Well I can't tell you from down there! Common up!" "Fine" Rift said "but if we get caught again, it'll be your fault"

They climbed up the rope ladder into there base "Ok, so, I have a great plan!" "Oh, no, not ANOTHER one of your plans" Ember joked "Oh, hush you"

Flash unfolded a rolled up piece of paper with a scribbled picture of new ninjago city on it

"Um how does a bunch of scribble help us exactly?" Enoni asked

"It is a, very bad, might I add, attempt of a map of new ninjago city" Zena informed them "ookkeyy... like I said, how does this help us?" Enoni asked again

"Well, since we're still ground- " "I'm not!" Sapphire said as she smirked at her brother

"Ok, fine all of us except Sapph-"

"Actually, none of us except you and Ember are still grounded" Enoni told him

"Wa- but whyyyyy" Flash said groaning "Fine, since me and Ember are still grounded, I figured why not go help some people? We ARE ninja, after all"

"Cuz one, we're still learning how to control our elemental dragons, and two, that would just get us into more trouble then we're already in" Rift said "so that's a terrible idea Flash"

"Ok, stay here then bye!" Flash summoned his dragon and (attempted to) fly it out the window which was proving to be difficult

"Hey, ow!" Enoni yelped as Flash's dragon brushed past him, shocking him and causing Flash's dragon to disintegrate, dumping him on the floor "ow, ow, and did I mention ow?" Flash complained as he lay the floor "Oh stop laughing sis, I don't see YOU doing any better"

"Your right, because I'm already out the door" Sapphire called from her aqua blue dragon

"Oh- fine! Be that way!" Flash yelled at his sister while (still) lying on the ground

"Can you two ever stop arguing for five minutes?" An annoyed Ember asked her cousins, they had (finely) managed to summon there dragons, despite Sapphire and Flash fighting over who's dragon looked the coolest all the way to the city

"depends, can you jump in the pond outside your house?" Sapphire said mockingly "NO! Ember almost screeched "never in a MILLION years will you EVER get me to do that!"

And she summoned her dragon and raced off, leaveng everyone else in the dust

"What are you, a cat?" Rift asked half-amused as the ninja squad flew over new ninjago city on the lookout for bad guys

"Yeah, whats so bad about water anyway?" Enoni put in pulling his dragon next to Rift's

"She's afraid of it" Flash said, flipping his dragon over Ember so that she couldn't burn him (or his dragon) with her fire

"I am not!" "uh huh, you keep telling yourself that" the ninja squad knew for a fact that Ember was absolutely terrified of water, so of course her cousins just loved to tease her about it all the time

"ok, can we just- wait, guys look down there!" Zena said pointing down at the electronic store with two suspicious looking people going in

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's go!" Flash pulled his dragon into a dive with a woop

"Flash wait-" Zena began but everyone had already left her in the dust "and nobody ever listens to me" Zena said, sighing and dove her dragon after Flash and the others

"Ok guys- Flash, stop it" Rift said "whaaat?" "Quit trying to zap Enoni" "finee and why are you the leader anyway Rift?"

"Can you listen for a rockside, cave, or anything earth related?" "Well, no.." "And that's why I'm leader, and you're not"

"Humph" "Guys! Be quiet and get ready!" Zena said, glaring at Flash and Rift

The ninja squad stayed perfectly still on the roof of the electronics store, waiting for the thieves to come out

They dident have to wait long though, because about five minutes later an ear-splitting alarm went off and the two thieves ran out the back door of the store, trying to stay undetected

"Now!" Rift yelled and the ninja squad jumped off the roof, right in front of the thieves

"Well, well, well, look who we have here. a buncha kids thinking they can stop us" the first thief said

"Yeah, why don't you leave now we both know you can't do anything to stop us if you tried" the other thief said

Ember drew her sword "might wanna rethink that, fellas" "Yeah, cuz we're ninja! So drop the phones, and we might not kick your butts" Flash put in

"Hmm... we might just do that... right after we... run!" The taller of the two thieves said and took off down the ally

"After them!" Enoni shouted as the ninja squad raced down the street after the thugs

"There..too.. fast..." Ember huffed, out of breath

"We'll see about that!" Sapphire sent a wave of water at the thieves, knocking them off there feet

"Wowww that really helped, Sapphire" Rift said sarcasticly "it's water. They'll just run right though it"

"Not in THIS mix they wont!" Flash said, zapping the water with his lightning making it electrified (and of course, electrifying the thieves along with it)

"Hand them over, thievies!" Sapphire said triumphantly, high fiving her brother

Still daized from getting slightly electrocuted, the thieves just handed them the phones and walked into the police car

"Thank you for catching these criminals... what is your team callled?" The police officer asked them "we're the ninja squad, and your welcome!" Rift said

"I hope you know that we're probably going to be in a lot of trouble when we get home" Zena said as they flew back on there dragons

"Yeah, but we DID manage to catch two thieves, I think that's pretty good for our first day as ninja!" Enoni said "I suppose" Zena answered

"And it's all thanks to me and Sapphire!" Flash said "totally" Sapphire agreed

"I'll let you have the credit just this once, cuz" Ember told Flash "And besides, even if we do get in trouble, it was so worth it!"


End file.
